


The Years Have Flown

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Aging is for the birds.





	The Years Have Flown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** \- So not mine. 
> 
> **Author’s Note** \- This is a comment_fic written for the ami_ven for the prompt Supernatural, Dean Winchester, he never thought he'd live long enough for his body to start failing him

XXX

Dean sprinted after the Ozark Howler who had the gall to wander into Eureka Springs. All he wanted was some time off while he and Sam looked into hauntings at the Crescent Hotel for a friend. It should have been an easy weekend, maybe a little spa time and god knew he wanted some of that. How some of the older generation Hunters hung in there he had no idea.

He slung over a car after the beast which looked like a cross between a wolf, a bear and a bull but when he hit ground, his right knee buckled. Dean caught himself before he ended up face down on the asphalt. Fire raced up his thigh, but he tried to keep up. His knee ground like it had broken glass inside it. It swelled against his jeans. Why the hell hadn’t he gone with Sam tonight? Then he’d never even have seen the stupid Howler.

Oh right, Sam had gone to some boring art gallery to be a geek or whatever you called art fans. He was somewhere sipping wine and eating brie and Dean was wheezing his way after yet another monster that he wasn’t even prepared adequately to kill. Damn, his lungs burned and the tortured tendons in his knee had him jogging slower and slower. That dumb song Bobby liked sang in his head: _I ain't as good as I once was. My how the years have flown_.

Back then, he’d mentally sniggered at it, thinking that Bobby would know. Now he was in that same sinking boat. A Hunter’s life was dangerous. He never thought he’d live long enough for his body to begin to fail him, but the hard truth was, as the Howler darted into the woods, he was never catching that damn thing. His knees betrayed him. His lungs weren’t far behind.

“Screw this. I’m going back and getting a damn massage.” Dean pumped a fist toward the woods. He’d come back another day, with Sam, with knowledge on how to fight this thing but tonight, he was taking off. At least he’d get to welcome back the sun in the morning. Every night, every hunt ran the risk of him never seeing the sun again.

Age took from his body, but it gave back in wisdom. Sometimes that wasn’t enough. Some days it was everything. Tonight, it felt like a wash but there would other nights. They never escaped him and Sam for long.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Toby Keith's Good as I Once Was.


End file.
